msrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Iwasawa
Awaiting for something to happen. Appearance Iwasawa has black shoulder length hair & pale, vampire like, skin. Iwa wears contacts to change his eye color so it is unknown. Wears a lot of black, red or blue clothing. Personality Iwa is a kind person. He tends to let his emotions take over him. Whenever he rage posts it means you are most likely right. Iwa is also caught in a bad mood sometimes. He tends to get irritated easily. Is very clumsy. History Iwa was just assigned to Sukyaku City by Soul Society (aka Real Life) While Iwa was there last year he went by a different name, Iggy. During these times Iggy skipped the Grand Entrance & went to live between the Spirialing Whirlpool & Trollmania Districts in Sukyaku City. Iggy was comfortable there & even made a few friendss. Then sometime during March the Soul Society said Iggy spent too much time in Sukyaku City & they ordered Iggy to return. Iggy was devastated & trained hard to prove he could still be here without slacking off. Iggy achieved his shikai & fought off the SS escorts. SS raging about this, so Iggy hid with Urahara (Taka) in her harem. SS then devised a plan to kidnap Iggy. Iggy was then kidnapped. 3 months after SS put Iggy through many trials. Iggy achieved his bankai. SS then stationed Iggy at Sukyaku City. When Iggy got back, he changed his name to Iwasawa or Iwa. When he went wandering he saw that there were some changes. On of Iwa's friends had become a mod, then he retired. There was also a mod that he did not recognize. So he decided to investigate. Iwa went stalker mode & finally friended Cross. Iwa conversed with Cross & founsd out about the Disney Land he never saw. Iwa then went to the Disney Land & went everywhere in it. To be continued... Plot /*To be filled as roleplay progresses*/ Powers & Abilities Since Iwa is a shinigami. He has a zanpakuto. Sonido: A technique which allows Iwa to move at extreme speeds, it almost looks like teleporting. Zanpakutos Love Gun: Iwa's Zanpakuto is a standard katana with a pink handle & black triangular gaurd. *'Shikai': Its shikai command is "Let your Love travel faster than neutrinos". Once the command is said Iwa raises his right index finger as if he is going to fire a gun. The blade then slowly transforms into a pink toy-like gun. The gun then starts circular growing gauges, tubes, & a trigger : . : Shikai Special Ability: Love Gun is able to turn lovey-doey emotions & positive energy into "love" (basically bullets of the gun). *'Bankai': True Love Gun. Its special command to use at full potential is "Transcending love & depression". Once this is said True Love Gun can be used at it's fullest. When in Depression Mode, True Love Gun turns black. The gauges & tubes turn spikey. The trigger turns in to a lightning like symbol. When in, normal bankai, Love Mode. True Love Gun is pink. The gauges & tubes are heart shaped. So is the trigger. : Bankai Special Ability: True Love Gun is able to turn dark depressing emotions & negative energy along with lovey-dover emotions & positive energy. Trivia *Iwa is married to Nate*. *Iwa's ex, xyx, was banned. *Is underestimated. *Is a "Man-Magnet". Category:Tarps Category:Kira's Team